When an electronic connection between two devices in movement according to one another is implemented, the electronic connection must be maintained throughout the whole movement of the devices. In prior art, there usually are electric cables connected on the two devices that bend and twist to follow the movement of the cables. For example, such cables are winded onto rotating axes and unwind when one device rotates with regards to the other. However, such systems may jam or the cable can twist into an angle damaging to the wires found inside said cable and the system can be damaged. Also, there is no way to predict the position of the cable with regards to the devices and the cable can get stuck into the mechanism of the devices therefore damaging the mechanism and the cable, and the electronic connection can no longer be established.